blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 61: No Rest for the Weary
With only having a day passed since Kei’s return home, Kei was happy to awake in his own bed once again. He stretched and quietly got dressed. Despite his lingering soreness, his wounds were healing quickly thanks to Shigure, but it was still taking time. He quietly went along his daily routine and it didn’t take long for Shigure to join him in the living room as he watched the morning news. Shigure: Seems like you’re doing better. Kei: We can only hope. I gotta admit I’m still in a minor bit of pain. Shigure: Well, they did do a number on you, so its no surprise that you’re still a bit sore. A knock came at the door. Shigure: I’ll get it. Shigure walks over and opens the door. Shigure: Yes, how may I help you? A tall young man is standing in front of her. His ears twitch a bit as he looks at Shigure while his gray tail moves behind him. ???: Um… I am looking for Kei. Is this the right place? Shigure: Yes, he’s sitting the living room, please come in. Shigure escorts the young man in and shows him to Kei. Kei: (thinking) Can’t I get any peace anymore? (To the man) And who are you? ???: Oh, I am sorry. My name is Joshiel, but people usually call me Josh. One of my friends recommended you to me. He said you can solve my problem. Kei: Your friend must think very highly of me then. So what can I do for you Josh? Josh: I am looking for my sister. You’re a detective, right? Then you can help me. Kei: I am not. But I know of a person who was just promoted to a detective. Knowing him he’ll drag me along anyway. (sighing) So tell me what you can. Josh: (Sighs) Okay. Well, I had a family in the past. My parents and my younger sister, Kana. We lived in peace until they were killed by a mugger who tried to rob them. After that I and Kana were to sent to an orphanage. They were able to find a new family for Kana, but not for me, so I was all alone. When I became an adult, I enlisted into the NOL, trying to find a place for myself in this world. But the Library collapsed, and I was left with nothing again. I took odd jobs to make a living for myself. I’ve been… (frowns as he tries to remember) a courier, a bodyguard, a cab driver… and many others. And a few days ago I thought that I was never able to learn anything about my sister’s life. So one of my friends recommended you to me. And here I am. Kei: So if your sister was adopted, isn’t she living with her family? Or is that not the case? Josh: Actually, I’ve no idea. But one of my friends on the force told me they’ve changed their names… I don’t know why. Kei: So what you’re saying is you have no idea what happened to your sister, and you can’t find her? Josh: You get the idea. Kei: But from what you described, it doesn’t sound like she’s in a lot of danger. We’ll assume for now that we’re doing a search and find for now, but I can’t promise anything. If we do find her, and she is still with her family. There’s nothing I can do. Josh: I don’t know whether she’s in danger or not. I just wanna find her. If you’re able to help me, then thanks. If you’re not, thanks anyway. But how much I have to pay for this? Kei: We’re going to help you. We’re not looking for money. I can understand wanting to find your sister. I have three of my own. Josh: (Smiles) Good for you. We, wolves, always value family above everything else. Kei: Dogs aren’t much different. Josh: Yeah, I guess. Kei: There’s not much I can promise in regards to finding her, but we’ll make every effort to find her. Josh: Good. And if you need some help with anything, you can give me a call. (Gives Kei his card) Odd jobs are my specialty. Kei: (taking his card) No kidding? Don’t be surprised if I take you up on that offer. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go speak to someone about all of this. Josh: Sure thing. Kei quietly stands and departs from the house. He already knew exactly the person he was going to go see. After their fun with Kon, he knew that Nick had been promoted to detective, and this case was likely going to be right up his alley. Back in the house, Shigure sets a cup of tea in front of Josh. Shigure: You must be thirsty, please have some tea. Josh: Oh, thank you, miss. I appreciate it. Josh takes a sip and closes his eyes, trying to understand the taste. Josh: Hm… I guess it’s from Ikaruga. One of my favorites. Shigure: I specially order my favorite teas from Ikaruga. I brought several with me when I moved in here. Josh: (Smiles) You can’t fool this tongue. Shigure: I can assure you that if Kei goes anywhere, that I will at least be accompanying him. Josh: I see, miss. So what kind of person is Kei? Shigure: You can call me Shigure, he’s actually very kind. But I suppose lately he’s been a little on edge due to wounds he’s sustained. Josh: Huh… I see. Shigure: He’s willing to help people in need, and I think he’s more willing to help you because of his own family ties and the added fact you’re like us. Josh: (Frowns) I’m not exactly like you. I’ve done some things I don’t want to talk about. Shigure: My apologies, I did not mean to imply that we’re exactly the same. I meant to imply that because we’re beastkin we’re more likely to look out for each other. Josh: I guess. Shigure: But perhaps that’s my own personal bias getting in the way, as all of the people I’ve met have been willing to help me. Especially people like Kei. Josh: You’re lucky, then. I didn’t have such luck throughout my life. Shigure: I can’t say I’m entirely lucky. I recently lost my brother to these people that Kei is fighting. Josh: Oh… my apologies, Miss… Shigure. Shigure: I encourage you to keep your mind open when it comes to our group. We’re a very nice bunch. Josh: That’s good. The people I had to deal with lately were pretty nasty. Shigure: Its very likely that with your travelling and with Kei having to speak to Nick, that its more likely we’ll be leaving in the morning. So I will make sure a room is arranged for you. Josh: You’re too generous, Shigure. I’ll pay you back next time I’ll have some money. Shigure: Oh please don’t worry about money, we’re not asking for you to pay us back for any of our generosities or anything. Josh: People usually don’t do anything for free… at least those I’ve encountered before. Shigure: I can’t say all of us would do anything for free. But the people that will be helping with you aren’t expecting anything in return. I can promise you that. Josh: Thanks... Kei walks into the police station and immediately walked over to Nick’s desk. He walks over to the desk filled with paperwork. Nick speaks without bothering to look up. Nick: If you need a police officer… Kei: I think I’ll stay right here. Nick looks up to see Kei. He sighs. Nick: Kei, what is it? I’m really busy ever since the promotion. I’m getting calls from all directions since I got that promotion from HJ. Kei: I need your help. Nick: On what? Kei: We have a person who came to visit our house, he’s looking for his sister. Nick: And what does this have to do with me Kei? Kei: Aren’t you willing to help this person out? Nick: I can’t take any cases I want anymore, Kei. I’m so back-loaded with cases its not even funny. Kei: So you can’t even make time for me? Nick: I’m not saying, I can’t but… Kei: Good, because you’re going to help me whether you like it or not, after all, I helped you get this promotion. Nick: (Sighing) Yes, you did. Kei: Meet outside my house tomorrow? Nick: Do I have a choice? Kei: Not really. Nick: I’ll be there. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter